inheritancefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:RubyDragoness
Welcome, newcomer! Hello, and welcome to the Inheritance Cycle Wiki (Inheriwiki for short.) Thank you for ' '! If you have not already done so, please consider [http://inheritance.wikia.com/index.php?title=Special:Userlogin&type=signup creating an account] (see ) - this helps us credit you for your work! As part of the Inheritance wiki community, you are welcome and encouraged to be bold! You can edit and improve nearly every page in the wiki. For your convenience, here are some useful links to help you get started: *'Community Portal' - the place for you to see what needs to be done, ask questions, and request articles. *'Help' - the place for you to get in touch with both the wiki- and Inheriwiki-styles. Learn how to edit a page, use templates, and more. *'Forum' - the place where you can request for help or discuss things about Inheriwiki. *'Basic templates' - a list of the most common Inheriwiki templates. *'Sandbox' - the place to test edits before publicizing them elsewhere. *'Inheriwiki chat (#Inheriwiki)' - a great place to go for real-time conversations with other Inheriwikians, great if you have vandal issues, or need to ask a question, and get an answer fast. Creating a userpage for yourself is generally a good idea. You can find your userpage ' '. On your userpage, you can write a short bio of yourself, list some of your interests, etc. Your ' ' is the place where other users can contact you. If you have any questions, be sure to address them on the Help desk. Please sign your comments like this: ~~~~. Doing so will stamp your comment with your username and the date. Enjoy your stay! Congratulations on becoming an Inheriwikian. -- Weas-El (Talk) 16:15, June 8, 2010 Third Dragon Rider I've rolled back your revision of the Third Dragon Rider page because there was a lot of information on there and speculation. You may not agree with them, but they should still stay on that page. Any problems, please leave me a message ;) ''Fallen62 - Talk | '' 19:31, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Nasuada I've also removed the image you put on the Nasuada page. We aren't sure of the copyright status of the image, and until we are sure, we'd like to keep them out of articles. If you do have a fan art image or something you would like to have in an article, please put it in a section titled "Gallery" at the bottom of the page (below everything but the categories and stubs), and insert it into a gallery. ''Fallen62 - Talk | '' 21:32, June 10, 2010 (UTC) :I didn't make those galleries, I just put images into them. I didn't realize they were labeled as "Fan Art" sections as well, because then I would have changed them. I'm used to just going to the bottom of a page and putting images there that people put throughout articles, where they didn't belong. I've changed the Nasuada page again to contain an actual gallery, not just a huge image. This is pretty much our standard, and I have been trying to get pages to conform that way, but there's only so many of me and a lot of pages to go through. And just so you know, it's not necessarily where you'd like the image to go as much as where the standards "require" it to go. The image was in the right place the first time, I just removed it because I didn't know it was you who made the image and didn't want to infringe on copyrights. Now, it's in the right place and properly in a gallery. Thanks for your understanding and sorry for the confusion ;) ''Fallen62 - Talk | '' 18:40, June 11, 2010 (UTC) ::I did bother to read the information on the file, actually. If you had looked at the Recent Changes page, or the File's talk page, you would see I asked a question about it there. So, I did ask a question, just not on your talk page (here). As you no doubt read on my talk page, Weas-El has already deleted the image once, and he has said that the Nasuada part of the image is copyrighted. Whether by you and/or the other artists, I'm not sure. I do know that the image you used for Eragon is something that m-t-copyright did as a Hellboy 2 image. I do not see the Nasuada image anywhere in any of the galleries you linked to, which leads me to believe that you guys either didn't create it, or simply didn't post it. Either way, the burden of proof is on you (as you no doubt also read in the post from Weas-El) to tell/show us where you got the Nasuada image from. Right now, I'm inclined to believe Weas-El over you. I have, once again, removed the image until you can verify for me/us where each piece of your art came from. ''Fallen62 - Talk | '' 05:27, June 22, 2010 (UTC) :::The talk page wasn't deleted. But, if you check the page, anything that's changed on the wiki (other than Weas-El's bot) will show up there. Otherwise, if you go to the file page itself, there's a "Discussion" link in the top right-hand side of the screen you can click on to take you to that file's talk page. Thank you for the links. Like I said, I found the Eragon/elf image, but I didn't find the Nasuada one, and Weas-El didn't tell me/show me where they got the info from, he just said that it was copyrighted. This same image has been deleted once by him, so that's also part of what I was going off of. Whatever conversations you had with him, I was not privy to and/or didn't look at. :::In any case, thank you for all the links and such. I will put the gallery and image back. ''Fallen62 - Talk | '' 15:09, June 22, 2010 (UTC)